Austin Saves The Day
by Lemonade Fictions
Summary: Ally has a horrible day and it's up to Austin to make it better.


Austin fell into the toilet...and drowned. Everybody laughed there asses off, it was really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really, really,really, really, really, really, really,really funny.


End file.
